Bonk Choy
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Bonk Choy (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). Bonk Choy is a plant that appears in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It punches zombies ahead or behind from it. Plant Food Upgrade The Bonk Choy's Plant Food upgrade is that it rapidly punches approximately 70 times in all 8 directions, which can do massive damage to zombies. Suburban Almanac Entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Bonk Choys rapidly punch nearby enemies that are ahead or behind them. Special: can attack ahead or behind A freelance dentist on the side, he's offering a special this month - he'll knock two of your teeth out for the price of one! Strategy Bonk Choys should be put behind Wall-nuts at all times. They should also be used with other offensive plants. That way, they can live longer without being eaten. They are good against Zombie Chickens, Pharaoh Zombies, Seagull Zombies, and Swashbuckler Zombies. Bonk Choys can also punch behind, which helps it to kill Prospector Zombies and Barrel Roller Zombies. When compared to the other melee plants in the Plants vs. Zombies series, the Bonk Choy seems to be among the better of them. Unlike Plants vs. Zombies's Chomper, it has a massively higher attack rate, but signifigantly lower damage. The Bonk Choy, also unlike the Chomper, can attack behind itself, allowing it to work as a valid way to deal with Prospector Zombies. The main advantage the Chomper has is its ability to instantly eat almost any zombie, allowing it to be much more effective against tougher zombies like Buckethead Zombies which would otherwise kill the Bonk Choy. Compared to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures's Beet, the Beet and Bonk Choy can be considered as a slight upgrade. The Bonk Choy has, again, a signifigantly higher attack rate and DPS compared to the Beet, making it better than the Beet for attacking tough zombies. However, Beets kill zombies in less hits, mostly because the health of all zombies is lower in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures over Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Gallery PvZ2_Bonk_Choy.jpg|Bonk Choy's artwork Bop_choy.jpg|A concept design for Bonk Choy hd bonk.png|HD Bonk Choy BonkChoySeedPacket.png|Bonk Choy's seed packet. 1376554_662776617090241_1130121789_n.jpg|Imitater Bonk Choy's Seed Packet Bonk Choy Boosted Packet.jpg|Bonk Choy's boost packet Bonk Choy Challenge Zone Card.png|Bonk Choy's Challenge Zone Card BonkChampion.png|Bonk Choy's costume Bonkcostu_mend.png|HD Bonk Choy's costume Map_Bonk_Choy.jpg|Bonk Choy on the old map 1470210_461356513975019_1890283370_n.jpg|Bonk Choy in the credits. 564071_461356490641688_1858895556_n.jpg|Another Bonk Choy at the end of the credits. Booom.png|Bonk Choy using Plant Food PVZIAT Bonk Choy Watered.gif.gif|Bonk Choy being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) PVZIAT Bonk Choy Watered Costume.gif|Bonk Choy with costume being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) Bonk Choy zen GARDEN LOCaTioN.jpeg|Bonk Choy on zen garden Free-Shipping-New-Arrvial-Plants-vs-zombies-2-It-is-about-time-Bonk-Choy-action-figure.jpg|Bonk Choy Action-Figure Toy Bonk Choy Plush.jpg|Bonk Choy Plush Bonkchoy_medium.jpg|Bonk Choy's K'nex figure. bonk3d.png|3D Bonk Choy in trailer Trivia *Its name derives from the Chinese cabbage, bok choy, and bonk, one of the onomatopoeic words used when something is punched. *This is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time while fighting the zombies, the other five are Pea Pod, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut and Sunflower. *Sometimes, if an ambush zombie comes close to Bonk Choy, he will keep uppercutting it until it dies. *Since a Zombie Chicken only needs one hit to die, Bonk Choy only does a normal punch and no uppercut. *It does an uppercut as a "final blow". *Bonk Choy is the only new plant with one tooth in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *When the player's finger is behind the Bonk Choy (e.g. when collecting sun), it will glance behind itself briefly. *According to the beta seed packets, Bonk Choy was originally cost 175 sun. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Passive attacking plants